Truth or Dare  Bleach Style
by ToxicStorm
Summary: Just a short story about when some of the soul reapers and humans with powers get together for a party. This was just for fun. Ai is one of my OC's. And I've started another story about Ai connected with this one. Hope you enjoy!


I was pushed through the door into Urahara's shop and forced to sit amongst everyone else. Matsumoto was throwing a party and she decided that I had to come, despite my begging and pleading otherwise. Obviously, I'm not big on the party scene. Ichigo, Renji, and Kisuke sat across from me and snickered at my lack of enthusiasm.

Rukia and Orihime giggled to one another about something I couldn't quite hear, since they were just out of hearing range. Captain Toshirou, Chad and Uryu sat looking completely bored, and in Uryu's case, slightly nervous. I took a little comfort knowing that I wasn't the only one who rather not be here. Rangiku stood with her hands on her hips, looking around.

"Come on people! This is a party! Live a little," Rangiku paused, "I know! We need to play a party game to get everyone in the partying mood."

I groaned. This was exactly the sort of thing I hated. As I got a death glare from Rangiku, Orihime clapped her hands and said, "I agree, Rangiku. But what game should we play?"

"How about Spin the Bottle?" Kisuke offered. At that moment, Yoruichi walked in and smacked Kisuke in the back of the head. "Try again," she scowled. Kisuke just smiled impishly up at her.

"What about Truth or Dare?" Renji proposed.

"Great idea, Renji!" Rangiku squealed as she hugged him tightly. "You go first."

"Uh… okay. Ichigo, truth or dare?" Renji asked.

"Dare," Ichigo replied confidently.

As Renji sat and thought, an evil grin lit up his face. "I dare you to take off all your clothes and run around the block," he said with a laugh.

"No way am I doing that!" Ichigo yelled, his face turning pink.

Rukia laughed, "Ichigo, you have to. Or you have to do a dare 10 times worse than that."

Mumbling to himself, Ichigo went outside and starting stripping. After he was completely naked, he took off running. Everyone was dying laughing and I noticed Renji had a video camera in his hand recording the whole thing. I pressed my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing and getting Renji caught. When Ichigo got back he quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He came in and sat down, glaring at the Renji, who had hid the video camera already.

"Okay, Ai. Truth or dare?" Ichigo asked. I looked up in surprise at my name being said. Ichigo just grinned at me, waiting for me to pick my doom.

"I guess truth," I replied.

"Out of Uryu, Renji or Chad, who would you kiss?" Ichigo asked.

My face turned pink. "Ah… can I skip this question?" I asked hopefully.

"Hell no, you can't skip it. Hurry up and answer already," Renji replied, looking eager.

I covered my face with my hands, "Mmphf."

"Ai, we can't understand you. Move your hands," Ichigo insisted.

"Grr, Renji!" I said before covering my red face back up.

"Awesome. Ai, it's your turn to ask a question," Renji reminded me, sounding pleased with himself.

I uncovered my face and glanced around, picking out my victim.

"Rukia, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um… dare," she replied.

"I dare you to go over and make out with Ichigo for 2 minutes," I grinned.

"Y-you want me to do w-what?" Rukia exclaimed.

"You heard me," I laughed at her and Ichigo's horror struck expressions. "Payback's a bitch," I told Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo had a dumbstruck look on his face as Rukia walked over and sat beside him. They awkwardly embraced before she leaned in and kissed him hesitantly at first. It seemed like some sort of switch had been thrown and Ichigo held her more tightly as he got into the kiss. Renji, who was keeping time, cleared his throat loudly to signal that time was up. They didn't break apart immediately like I thought, and when they did, it was reluctant.

Rukia turned and went to sit back in her spot next to Orihime, her face flushed pink. Ichigo's face was red as well, but he had a goofy smile plastered to his face. Rukia finally looked up and said, "Rangiku, truth or dare?"

"Ooh, dare," she purred, still sitting back on her elbows.

Rukia sat and thought for a moment before a huge smile lit up her face. "I dare you to switch clothes with Urahara and you both to sing the 'YMCA' song and do all the actions to it."

"You want me to do what? But that's so horribly unattractive." Rangiku pouted.

At this, Captain Toshirou spoke up. "Rangiku, you're starting to sound like Yumichika. Just hurry up and do it so this silly game can get over with."

"But why did I have to get dragged into this?" Urahara asked a bit sullen. The only response he got was Rangiku grabbing his collar and pulling him into the other room so they could change.

A few minutes later, they emerged from the room, looking distinctly unhappy. At least Rangiku did. Urahara was spinning around, making Rangiku's borrowed skirt, billow out around him as he waved his fan in front of his face. She just stood, with a scowl on her face in Kiskue's green kimono, black jacket and wooden shoes.

Yoruichi snorted, "Rangiku, you're missing one very important piece of your ensemble." With that, she walked over and plucked the hat off of Kiskue's head and placed it on Rangiku's.

"But it will flatten my hair," she whined.

Rukia rolled her eyes and said, "You guys still have to sing and dance, remember?" As if on cue, Renji turned on a CD player and the song started playing.

"…Young man, there's a place you can go.

I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.

You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find

Many ways to have a good time.

"It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A…" they sang together and went through the dance motions. Kisuke looked like he was having a blast, while Rangiku looked ready to throw herself off a building.

Ai noticed once again that Renji had the video camera out and was recording them. She vaguely wondered where he kept hiding it. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, when Renji looked up and met her eye. He winked at her and slid the camera in his kimono as the duo finished with the song.

They went to the back and changed, Urahara reluctantly giving up the skirt. When they came out and sat back down, Rangiku glared around the circle, her eyes landing on Toshirou. A big smile, that looked semi-evil, spread across her face.

"Okay, Captain. Truth or dare?" she asked. Captain Hitsugaya looked appalled that she would ask him to participate in such a thing. "Come ooon, Captain. You have to answer," she cooed.

He finally sighed. "Truth," he stated.

Rangiku sat with her finger pressed to her lips as she thought. Ai could tell that she was trying to think of a good question that would, no doubt, embarrass him to death. For a moment she felt sorry for the captain, until she heard what the question ended up being that is.

"If we weren't playing a game and it was just you two alone, would you kiss Ai? Since I know neither one of you has ever kissed anyone before, I figured that would be a bit romantic," Rangiku finally rattled off.

Toshirou's face went bright red, just as Ai's did. She wondered how Rangiku knew that she had never kissed anyone before. It wasn't common knowledge, but then again, Rangiku had a knack of finding certain things out when she wanted.

It was silent for a good two minutes after her question and it seemed as if Toshirou wasn't going to answer. But then finally, he let out a breath and said, "Yes." Ai was dazed.

She glanced around the room to see how everyone else took this proclamation. There were various states of mild surprise, and in Rangiku's case, smugness. She looked over at Renji to find him facing the wall away from everyone and scowling. What was that about? Ai wondered.

There were several more rounds of truth or dare, everyone being subjected to the embarrassment at least once. Everyone was laughing and having a good time despite the embarrassing truths and the over-the-top dares. Except for Renji.

Ai noticed that since Toshirou's confession about kissing her, Renji had been closed off and sullen the rest of the night. She wondered if it was because he was jealous. But that couldn't be. He had a thing for Rukia, right? Her mind went around in answerless circles.

"_BAM!"_

There was a loud crash that brought Ai out of her thoughts and into the present. She looked around, searching for the source of the noise. She noticed that most of the people present were in various states of being drunk. When did that happen? Ai wondered.

In the corner of the room, she saw Kisuke sprawled out on the floor with knickknacks from a shelf scattered around him. Ai guessed that as he was walking by, he tripped and grabbed onto the shelf to regain his balance but instead it came toppling down on top of him. She snickered and shook her head.

Orihime came up from behind Ai and sat down next to her. "Some party huh?" Ai asked with a smile.

"Oh yes. Even my dare was fun!" Orihime said, clapping her hands. Ai smiled to herself remembering Orihime putting Yoruichi (in cat form) on her head like a cat hat and dancing around like a ballerina. No one could bring themselves to dare her to do something perverse. Not even Kisuke. Although it was pretty funny to see a drunk Yoruichi in cat form. She kept flicking her paws like there was tape stuck to the bottom of them and walking into things.

"It seems like everything is winding down though since Rangiku, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Chad are trashed. Wait, where is Uryu?" Ai wondered.

"Oh he snuck out soon after Chad got dared to drink 3 bottles of sake. He said something about 'not going to subject himself to such embarrassment'," Orihime replied.

Ai laughed, "Poor Chad. And I don't blame Uryu. I would have done the same if Rangiku wouldn't have hunted me down and murdered me for leaving her party."

Orihime smiled, "It still was fun though, wasn't it? I think it's time for me to go home though."

"I'll walk you home. It gives me a reason to leave as well. Plus it doesn't look like anyone else is up to the task," Ai said.

She looked around taking in Chad laying on the floor singing about a bright new beginning. Kisuke and Yoruichi (whom was back in regular form) was sitting cross-legged and laughing hysterically. Toshirou was sitting in the open window while Rangiku was trying to drag him off so he would drink with her. Ichigo and Rukia had gone home a few minutes before and there was no sign of Renji. Orihime and Ai called out there goodbyes and started walking.

The night air was crisp and clean, accompanied by a gentle breeze. Though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was relatively dark without the moon in the sky. Ai looked up at the twinkling stars and smiled. The two girls walked in a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts and enjoying the beautiful night.

Within minutes, they had reached Orihime's house. "Goodnight, Orihime. Will you be alright by yourself?" Ai asked.

Orihime smiled. "Yes! Thank you so much, Ai. Goodnight!" she called with a wave as she bound into her home.


End file.
